


Long Distance

by sparkinthedark



Category: Actor RPF, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, RPF, Smut, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/sparkinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a TFA Kink Meme <a href="http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=8583801#cmt8583801">prompt</a>. 'they have a long distant relationship and it totally sucks but they make up for it by not leaving the bed for three days straight when they finally get to see each other again. not in a sex way. well, sometimes in a sex way.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy this paring so much and I really hope people like this. The first half is 100% fluff of the highest order, smut after. I saw [this post](http://fuckyeahoscarisaac.tumblr.com/post/142612808478) on tumblr and it immediately made me want to write sleepy Oscar. So that is what he looks like at the start of this fic in my head. 
> 
> This is unbetaed so please feel free to point out any spelling errors or whatever.

It’s a grey afternoon in Ireland and Domhnall is sitting on the edge of his sofa, waiting impatiently for a taxi to pull up. It's been weeks since he's seen Oscar and he’s missed him terribly. It's always difficult for them to find time in their busy schedules for even one night together, but this time, by some miracle, they’ll be spending three whole days together.

Domhnall is pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a car pulling up outside. He jumps to his feet and goes to the door, making a genuine effort not to run. When he flings the door open he is suddenly face to face with a rather surprised looking Oscar Isaac, his hand held up as if he was just about the ring the doorbell. 

“Hey buddy, where’s the fire?” Oscar says, grinning broadly. Domhnall pulls him into a tight embrace and presses their lips together in a inelegant, desperate kiss, unable to wait a moment longer. Oscar responds to the kiss enthusiastically, he threads his fingers of his free hand into Domhnall's hair and changes the angle of the kiss. Then he walks the pair of them backwards into Domhnall's house and kicks the door shut behind them. After a while Oscar reluctantly pulls away. 

“Missed me that much, huh?” Oscar says fondly as he puts his guitar case down, and slings off his backpack to join it on the floor. 

“God yes,” Domhnall replies. Oscar looks happy, but very tired, and Domhnall feels a warmth in his heart, a desire to take care of him. He undoes Oscar's coat and takes it off for him, along with his hat, and hangs it up in the hall. He takes Oscar's hand and leads him to the sofa.

“Do you need anything? Tea? Coffee?” Domhnall asks, “a blow job?” He adds cheekily. Oscar chuckles at that as he flops boneless onto the sofa. 

“A coffee would be perfect,” Oscar hums, rubbing the heels of his hands against his tired eyes. Domhnall kisses the top of Oscar's head, then goes to the kitchen to make the coffee. By the time he comes back Oscar is snoozing on the sofa, his head fallen forward uncomfortably. Domhnall bites his lip at the sight and places the drinks on the coffee table, before sitting down next to Oscar and gently touching his arm.

“Oscar,” Domhnall whispers gently, not wanting to jerk him awake. “Bought your coffee darling.” Oscar's eyes slowly flutter open as he wakes from his slumber.

“Sorry babe, didn't mean to fall asleep,” Oscar says groggily, and rubs his eyes again. “is this for me?” He asks, noticing the coffee in front of him. 

“Yeah,” Domhnall says with a smile. He watches Oscar bring the mug up to his lips and take a sip, unable to keep his eyes off him. 

“When’s the last time you slept?” Domhnall asks, concerned, as he sips at his own coffee.

“A bit on the plane, but other than that it’s been a while I guess.” 

Domhnall sighs at that and runs a hand through Oscar's mess of curls, brushing a few stray strands out of his eyes.. “We can take a nap if you want,” he suggests.

“That would be so nice man,” Oscar smiles lazily and looks deep into Domhnall's eyes. “God I love you.”

Domhnall leans in to kiss him, sweet and tender. “I love you,” Domhnall breathes against his lips. Soon the kiss is broken when Oscar pulls away to yawn deeply. Domhnall wraps his arm around Oscar's shoulders and pulls him gently to his side, holding him while he finishes his coffee. 

When the coffee is finished Domhnall gets to his feet and holds out a hand for Oscar. He takes it gratefully and Domhnall pulls his exhausted boyfriend to his feet, he doesn't let go of Oscar's hand as he leads him up the stairs and into his bedroom. Wordlessly they both strip down to their boxers.

“You don't have to nap with me if you're not tired you know,” Oscar says, sounding almost bashful. But Domhnall smiles as he pulls back to duvet and shoots back, “sure I do, any excuse to get into bed with you.”

Domhnall gets into bed and Oscar follows suit. He leans his head against Domhnall's chest and curls up at his side. Oscar sighs contentedly when Domhnall wraps his arms around him and nuzzles at his hair, inhaling his sent. 

“I’m so glad you're here,” Domhnall murmurs, and kisses the top of Oscar's head. 

“Me too,” Oscar says, then stifles another yawn. At that Domhnall reaches up and switches off the light, then pulls the covers up even more, making sure his boyfriend is snug enough in the duvet. Oscar is asleep within seconds, snoring gently, but not unpleasantly. Domhnall shuts his eyes and falls asleep feeling warm and content. 

 

Domhnall wakes slowly from his nap to the wonderful feeling of Oscar kissing his neck, and working his way to his stubbly jaw. He groans and cracks his eyes open to see Oscar's face nuzzling against his own, his eyes closed in concentration. Domhnall lets his hand glide up and down Oscar's smooth back, and he murmurs Oscar's name, lost in the feeling of his lips and his warm bare chest pressed against his side. 

“Hi,” Oscar murmurs, when they finally make eye contact, his voice beautifully groggy, sending a wave of heat through Domhnall's body. Oscar's cups Domhnall's face in his hands and leans over to kiss him, slowly but deeply. Both men whine into each others mouths when their tongues touch. Domhnall now has both hands on Oscar's back, pulling him closer, and his hands run further down, settling on Oscar's round arse. Oscar moans when Domhnall squeezes, and starts to grind against his thigh, his cock already half hard inside his boxer shorts. 

“I want these off,” Domhnall says, gently tugging at the material covering Oscar’s arse to reinforce his meaning. “I want to feel your dick against my dick.”

Oscar hums in agreement and pulls away slightly to take off his boxers, then throws them onto the floor, not caring where they land. 

“You next,” Oscar says with a grin. He crawls back over to Domhnall and starts on his boxers. Domhnall lifts his hips so Oscar can remove them, and laughs when he gets them tangled between the duvet and Domhnall's long legs. Oscar throws back the covers impatiently, finally able to complete his task, and throws Domhnall's boxers to the floor. 

“God you're gorgeous,” Oscar sighs, taking a moment to admire his boyfriend’s naked body. Domhnall blushes bright red almost immediately. With a laugh, and a gleam in his eye, Oscar straddles Domhnall's hips and grinds down slowly against Domhnall's rapidly hardening cock. Domhnall grabs Oscar's hips instinctively and moans at the friction, gazing up at him in awe. 

“I’ve lost count of how many nights I’ve thought about this,” Oscar says, breathlessly. His hips continue to grind, and reaches down to toy with one of Domhnall's nipples, rolling it between his fingers. “All those nights alone, fucking myself with my dildo, wishing it was you.”

Domhnall all but growls at Oscar's words, and the image they make. He grabs Oscar by the waist and flips him over onto his back. Oscar moans at his boyfriend’s show of surprising strength, and let's his legs fall open for him. Domhnall wastes no time in lying between Oscar's legs and grinding their hips together, the friction much more satisfying in their new position. Oscar is panting, the slide of their cocks against each other just too good, and he wraps his legs around Domhnall's waist to pull him even closer. 

Supporting himself on his arms Domhnall starts sucking and biting Oscar's neck, all while continuing his relentless thrusting against Oscar’s rock hard cock. Desperate moans fall from Oscar's mouth, he’s digging his short nails into Domhnall's back, and trying to match his thrusts. 

“Shit baby you gotta stop, I’m gonna come,” Oscar whines.

“Maybe I want you to,” Domhnall murmurs in Oscar's ear, his hips not stilling. “I’ve got all night to fuck you properly, right now I just want you to come for me.”

Oscar can't find any words to reply to that, so he just moans something positive sounding, knowing Domhnall will get the message. Oscar’s thrusting in earnest now, and Domhnall claims his lips in a clumsy, desperate kiss, swallowing Oscar’s moans. A few moments later and they're both coming, clinging to each other. 

They're both panting in the aftershocks, their come mixing together against their stomachs as Domhnall gives a last few lazy thrusts, then slumps on Oscar's chest. 

“Jesus. I'm sorry,” Domhnall says breathlessly. “I got a bit carried away there.”

Oscar chuckles at that, then places a kiss on Domhnall's overheated forehead. “It was really nice babe, don't apologise.”

Domhnall smiles and buries his face against Oscar's neck. They lie there like that for a few minuets, both too sated to move. 

“Domhnall I love you with all my heart, but you gotta get off me before we get stuck together!” Oscar says after a while, his mischievous grin back in place. Domhnall groans and starts to move, wincing at the feeling of drying come becoming unstuck. The last thing in this world Domhnall wants to do is get out of this bed, but he knows it has to be done, so he dutifully halls himself up and stumbles to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth. 

“I have the best boyfriend,” Oscar hums when Domhnall returns and wipes them both clean. The moment Domhnall lies back down Oscar is on him again, kissing him sloppily, a vast difference to his usual confident finesse, but perfect non the less. 

“Do you want something to eat?” Domhnall asks, after a few minuets of lazy kissing and petting, suddenly realising how hungry he is.

“Yes, as long as I don't have to leave this bed,” Oscar says. He kisses Domhnall's neck, momentarily distracting the younger man from his train of thought. 

“I can order a pizza?” Domhnall suggests. “Unless. You're not watching what you eat for a job, are you?”

“Nah, pizza’s good, not had to do that since x-men and that goddamn loin cloth!” Oscar says, laughing. Domhnall snorts with laughter, “I remember that, ah man, you sent me a photo from your trailer!”

“You love it,” Oscar says, grinning. 

“I do! It’s still on my phone.” Domhnall is still laughing. “I better make sure that doesn't get into the wrong hands.”

“You better. That was for your eyes only.” Oscar pokes Domhnall in his side where he knows he’s ticklish, and Domhnall doubles over laughing, clutching his side. He keeps tickling Domhnall until he’s writhing beneath him.

“Stop. Stop,” Domhnall gasps, his sides hurting from laughing. Oscar stops immediately and pulls Domhnall into an affectionate hug. Domhnall takes a moment to recover, then untangles himself from Oscar's embrace, getting up to look for his phone. 

“I’ll call in this pizza then,” Domhnall says. 

“Thanks babe,” Oscar replies from his reclined position on the bed, still gloriously naked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I was going to write more, maybe write the next round which they are so totally going to have, but I started procrastinating for too long so I though it best to post as is. 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr (if you want ofc), I'm [jevception](http://jevception.tumblr.com/). Don't ask, I don't know either, I suck at coming up with usernames. *points to my shitty alice cooper username*


End file.
